Different
by pkmn11
Summary: As Ash's Unova adventures conclude, he wonders... What did he do wrong? And more importantly: What will he do different in Kalos? Bad Summarty(Sorry), One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't know why, it just came to me. (And hell, don't we all wish this). **

**Subtle Amourshipping.**

**All rights to Pokemon Co.**

Different

_I know I'm still going for my dream..._

_We're all going for our dreams! And to get there, we've all got to stick with it, to keep on trying!_

_..._

_And me?_

-Pokemon Season 16 Finale, Ash

He looked up at the sky. Pikachu, sensing his trainers thoughts along with the rest of Ash's Pokemon, became a bit less carefree and more serious.

Ash closed his eyes.

He had let his Pokemon down. His values were starting to deteriorate. Of course, it was nice to make good friends but... did he overdue it in Unova? Really, he had spent more time helping people and Pokemon than helping himself, his dream.

Ash realized that his Unova team (excluding the two Kanto natives, Pikachu and Charizard), hadn't felt the stress of battling, especially his Sinnoh Pokemon. Paul had been one of the hardest trainers Ash had ever faced and Tobias... well, the Pokemon who had faced him were extremely edgy. Pikachu had managed better than most, but he had seen everything, being outside his Poke ball and all.

To tell the truth, Unova was a resting region, where he could just let go and relax. But he couldn't deny the fact of how embarrased he was when he lost to Trip. Especially the first battle. He wasn't really sure if people knew just how strong he was. In fact...

Ash widened his eyes. He had never even mentioned about any of his other travels before. Sure, there were some brief mentions, but really, did he ever tell anything about all the times he had saved the world? How close he came to winning a league? How he, was the first trainer to beat a trainer's Darkrai, and not only that, but beat another legendary Pokemon in that same battle(Latios), with only a Swellow and his Pikachu?

Truth was, he hadn't. No one in Unova knew just exactly how strong Ash exactly was. He had been against all odds, and yet, had kept going. Which meant that the only legacy Ash had left in Unova was his nice personality. The embarrasing part was losing against Cameron in the his last match. Seriously, the kid was more irresponsible than he was AND had forgotten his sixth Pokemon.

How had he lost? Well, easy. Ash hadn't used any of his past Pokemon.

Ash had completely left behind everything he had ever learned in Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. He had been too relaxed.

He remembered Kanto. He excused that one, because, well, he was immature and Charizard wouldn't obey him. But he liked that experience.

His achievement of beating the Orange League was something he loved to remember. The intense battle was worth it.

Then came Johto, where Ash beat his rival Gary but still only came in the top 8.

Hoenn had ended up with him ending up in the top eight.

The Battle Frontier... Ash smiled. He could've been a Frontier Brain. But he declined. He could always go back...but he preferred traveling.

Sinnoh became the place where things became serious. Paul had pushed him to greater heights. Dawn and him had faced some pretty nasty people. It was also the last region he traveled with Brock. Top four... and the only person to beat that Darkrai.

He kept getting better and now he was downgrading. Ash frowned, his Pokemon tensing along with him.

No.

He turned to his Pokemon. "You guys..." he said cautiously. "We've been through so much. And I appreciate how loyal you've been to me but..."

The Pokemon waited.

"I haven't been taking you guys to your full potential. Each of you can go to greater heights. I mean, come on. Snivy and Oshawott, you two were so strong. But if I got you both to evolve... and you too Pignite, each of you could've been extremely strong. So... I have to ask you something."

The Pokemon nodded for him to go on.

"You all want to become stronger? Achieve our dream?" They all agreed. "Well, then it's time to take everything to another level. Are you all willing to be pushed to each of your limits? Are all of you ready to face everyday training? Is each and every one of you ready to reach your full potential?"

"..."

"...No matter what it takes to reach it?"

The Pokemon (excluding Pikachu and Charizard), looked at there trainer. They each saw in his eyes what a powerful trainer he was. They knew that Ash would get them to reach there highest level. But each of them was thinking...

Would that take away the Ash that actually cared for his Pokemon?

Then they all realized it. No, of course not. Look at Charizard and Pikachu. They had been under Ash's training and they ended up being great both in battle and in life. Ash might get intense, but he would never, ever mistreat them.

They all looked at him. Ash got his answer. "Well, alright then."

He chose the Pokemon he would take. Oshawott and Palpitoad. He figured that they needed some good training in order to catch up to everyone else's intensity.

Ash looked up at sky. Kalos...

He knew he would find a new beginning there, to take on his dream.

But this time...

"It's going to be different"

A girl woke up. She trembled. But why?

Trying to remember her insanely realistic dream. It was about that boy...

She blushed remembering him. Then she shook it off. Something seemed to have happened to him. A life altering event. She realized that the next time she saw him...

The girl ran outside to get fresh air, the Rhyhorn outside was startled, but quickly calmed down.

The girl was still trembling. She couldn't stop. What she didn't realize was that she had seen the future, as well as the present. The girl heard Kalos... maybe he was on his way here. She knew that the timing in which she was getting her Pokemon wasn't a coincedence. She knew what she had to do.

Serena had to stop Ash Ketchum from becoming a monster.

**Ahh! Not the best writing on my part. I'll admit, a little short as well.**

**R and R. Should I make a sequel?**

**Anyways, hope XY Anime ends up being more serious.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't know why, it just came to me. (And hell, don't we all wish this). **

**Subtle Amourshipping.**

**All rights to Pokemon Co.**

Different

_I know I'm still going for my dream..._

_We're all going for our dreams! And to get there, we've all got to stick with it, to keep on trying!_

_..._

_And me?_

-Pokemon Season 16 Finale, Ash

He looked up at the sky. Pikachu, sensing his trainers thoughts along with the rest of Ash's Pokemon, became a bit less carefree and more serious.

Ash closed his eyes.

He had let his Pokemon down. His values were starting to deteriorate. Of course, it was nice to make good friends but... did he overdue it in Unova? Really, he had spent more time helping people and Pokemon than helping himself, his dream.

Ash realized that his Unova team (excluding the two Kanto natives, Pikachu and Charizard), hadn't felt the stress of battling, especially his Sinnoh Pokemon. Paul had been one of the hardest trainers Ash had ever faced and Tobias... well, the Pokemon who had faced him were extremely edgy. Pikachu had managed better than most, but he had seen everything, being outside his Poke ball and all.

To tell the truth, Unova was a resting region, where he could just let go and relax. But he couldn't deny the fact of how embarrased he was when he lost to Trip. Especially the first battle. He wasn't really sure if people knew just how strong he was. In fact...

Ash widened his eyes. He had never even mentioned about any of his other travels before. Sure, there were some brief mentions, but really, did he ever tell anything about all the times he had saved the world? How close he came to winning a league? How he, was the first trainer to beat a trainer's Darkrai, and not only that, but beat another legendary Pokemon in that same battle(Latios), with only a Swellow and his Pikachu?

Truth was, he hadn't. No one in Unova knew just exactly how strong Ash exactly was. He had been against all odds, and yet, had kept going. Which meant that the only legacy Ash had left in Unova was his nice personality. The embarrasing part was losing against Cameron in the his last match. Seriously, the kid was more irresponsible than he was AND had forgotten his sixth Pokemon.

How had he lost? Well, easy. Ash hadn't used any of his past Pokemon.

Ash had completely left behind everything he had ever learned in Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. He had been too relaxed.

He remembered Kanto. He excused that one, because, well, he was immature and Charizard wouldn't obey him. But he liked that experience.

His achievement of beating the Orange League was something he loved to remember. The intense battle was worth it.

Then came Johto, where Ash beat his rival Gary but still only came in the top 8.

Hoenn had ended up with him ending up in the top eight.

The Battle Frontier... Ash smiled. He could've been a Frontier Brain. But he declined. He could always go back...but he preferred traveling.

Sinnoh became the place where things became serious. Paul had pushed him to greater heights. Dawn and him had faced some pretty nasty people. It was also the last region he traveled with Brock. Top four... and the only person to beat that Darkrai.

He kept getting better and now he was downgrading. Ash frowned, his Pokemon tensing along with him.

No.

He turned to his Pokemon. "You guys..." he said cautiously. "We've been through so much. And I appreciate how loyal you've been to me but..."

The Pokemon waited.

"I haven't been taking you guys to your full potential. Each of you can go to greater heights. I mean, come on. Snivy and Oshawott, you two were so strong. But if I got you both to evolve... and you too Pignite, each of you could've been extremely strong. So... I have to ask you something."

The Pokemon nodded for him to go on.

"You all want to become stronger? Achieve our dream?" They all agreed. "Well, then it's time to take everything to another level. Are you all willing to be pushed to each of your limits? Are all of you ready to face everyday training? Is each and every one of you ready to reach your full potential?"

"..."

"...No matter what it takes to reach it?"

The Pokemon (excluding Pikachu and Charizard), looked at there trainer. They each saw in his eyes what a powerful trainer he was. They knew that Ash would get them to reach there highest level. But each of them was thinking...

Would that take away the Ash that actually cared for his Pokemon?

Then they all realized it. No, of course not. Look at Charizard and Pikachu. They had been under Ash's training and they ended up being great both in battle and in life. Ash might get intense, but he would never, ever mistreat them.

They all looked at him. Ash got his answer. "Well, alright then."

He chose the Pokemon he would take. Oshawott and Palpitoad. He figured that they needed some good training in order to catch up to everyone else's intensity.

Ash looked up at sky. Kalos...

He knew he would find a new beginning there, to take on his dream.

But this time...

"It's going to be different"

A girl woke up. She trembled. But why?

Trying to remember her insanely realistic dream. It was about that boy...

She blushed remembering him. Then she shook it off. Something seemed to have happened to him. A life altering event. She realized that the next time she saw him...

The girl ran outside to get fresh air, the Rhyhorn outside was startled, but quickly calmed down.

The girl was still trembling. She couldn't stop. What she didn't realize was that she had seen the future, as well as the present. The girl heard Kalos... maybe he was on his way here. She knew that the timing in which she was getting her Pokemon wasn't a coincedence. She knew what she had to do.

Serena had to stop Ash Ketchum from becoming a monster.

**Ahh! Not the best writing on my part. I'll admit, a little short as well.**

**R and R. Should I make a sequel?**

**Anyways, hope XY Anime ends up being more serious.**


End file.
